Distance And Time
by xLou26
Summary: Friendships can grow and blossom, turning into something much more magical and unexpected. In the end, that's all they ever wanted. Sheamus/OC Two-shot request for wwemagpie
1. Part 1

_**Distance And Time – Part One**_

Teasha tapped her foot against the hard floor, trying to wait as patiently as she could, but after an hour of keeping her hopes up it was seemingly becoming futile. Missing him terribly was an understatement. She longed to have him close to her every second of every day, but she daren't voice her needs. Fear of rejection for one thing, scared of losing him for another. She had arrived at the hotel in Melbourne that morning, settling in and taking in a few sights with the spare time she had. Though the city was now her home, she would never get tired of the beautiful surroundings.

His plane had landed, she knew that for sure. The text he had sent her earlier made her heart flutter and her smile spread across her face. Although they had known each other for only a few years, the connection they made was indescribable. To be honest, Teasha couldn't imagine her life without him now.

Glancing around the room, she had run out of things to do. Although the hotel had a pool, she would rather sit and wait, not wanting to miss him arrive. The room was quiet; she had put the TV on earlier it seemed to annoy her more than anything. With a heavy sigh she stood up, brushing a few strands of long black hair over her shoulder. She strode across to the vanity table, checking her appearance once again. The khaki shorts and loose fitting tank top she had decided to wear were comfortable, plus they were appropriate since the sun was shining bright. The knock on the door sent her hurtling from her daydream. Slowly she walked over to the large wooden door, standing on her tip toes to peek through the peephole. Smiling widely she pulled the door open, unable to control her next actions. Before he could utter a word, she jumped on him. Arms wrapped around his neck and legs tight around his hips, she wasn't letting go. He engulfed her in his large arms, squeezing tightly before letting her go so she could stand before him. Glancing up she took the time to study him. Seeing him on TV did no justice to how he looked in person. His white milky skin was smooth, looking delicate to touch. Contrasting stark red hair stood out, making him all the more alluring to her. Neatly trimmed facial hair, being a distinctive feature of his, hadn't changed a bit. He was the same old Stephen, and that was just how she wanted him.

"I didn't think you would make it!"

"Ah'm not that late lass. How yeh doing?" Stephen finally let her go, raking his eyes over her body.

"Amazing now that you're finally here. How long do you have?"

"A few hours before ah have to do some interviews at the arena. Can ah come in?" He nodded towards the room, which made her back up and let him in.

"I can't believe you're here. I mean I can, but I've missed you so much."

"Ah've missed yeh too." Stephen smiled, but he always did when he was around her. Though they had always kept in contact through emails and phone calls since they first met almost two years ago, it wasn't the same.

Since Teasha had moved to Australia with her best friend, she had spent less and less time in Tasmania, but she would make sure to visit at least four times a year; her family meant the world to her and they were nothing but supportive of her career move. Her PR firm in Melbourne was booming, and although she was busier than ever, she was happy. Happy with how she managed to succeed on her own.

"I saw this little coffee shop a few doors down. You want to go there?"

"Sounds great, ah need some after that flight." Teasha grinned and grabbed her purse before leaving the hotel room with Stephen.

Walking down to the coffee shop, Teasha had to pinch herself a few times. She had been waiting to see Stephen again, after their last encounter three months ago during her trip to America she had pretty much counted down the days until she would see him again.

"How's Dawn?" Teasha asked, a hint of malice in her voice. She liked the woman before she had heard her talking behind her back, since then she didn't want to, and hadn't given her the time of day.

"Ah don't know."

"You don't know how your own girlfriend is?" Teasha laughed before turning to Stephen. She stopped in her tracks once she saw his smile had dropped and his expression was serious. "What?"

"That's over, lass." Teasha had to bite her check to stop herself from smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ste." Reaching out she rubbed his arm softly, wanting to offer him some comfort.

"No yeh not, ah know yeh never liked her." Stephen started walking again, glancing back for a moment to make sure she was following him.

"She was horrible to me and she used you, Ste. What was there to like?"

"Ah know, lass and ah'm sorry for that. Stu and Monica finally made me realise."

"Thank god." Teasha smiled, she knew she was being harsh but she knew Stephen deserved so much better. "How are Stu and Monica? Are they here?"

"Yeah they are." Stephen smirked upon seeing the giddy look on Teasha's face. "Yeh can go say hi later."

"And thank you." Teasha gripped onto Stephens forearm lightly as they stepping into the small coffee shop. Stephen was immediately recognised but a few people in there, quickly being surrounded by those wanting picture and autographs. "I'll grab us a table." Teasha sent him a heartfelt smile before leaving his side. Quickly she placed an order for the both of them and found a small table that was partly hidden from the rest of the room. She loved the attention that Stephen got, she was proud of his success and she was lucky to have him as a friend. He was still the down to earth guy she had always known.

When Monica, Stu Bennett's then girlfriend and now fiancé, introduced her to Stephen during a promotional event for the WWE in Melbourne, they had clicked straight away. Spending what free time they had at the event together and even coffee the next morning.

"Sorry about that, lass." Kicked out of her day dream, Teasha snapped her head up to meet Stephens shining eyes and beaming smile. She couldn't help but smile back. Her heart jumped and she knew she was a goner.

"That's okay."

"Everything still alright at work?" Stephen asked casually whilst blowing on his coffee to cool the hot liquid down a few degrees.

"I can't complain, really busy. Wish I could get some more time off but I doubt that will happen any time soon."

"Work hard, play hard." Stephen winked and Teasha could do nothing to hide the soft pink blush creeping to her cheeks.

"I intend to play hard these few days I have off." Teasha spoke without realising her voice was laced with tease and innuendo, to which Stephen picked up on. His lips curled into a feral smirk, and he raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing, lass." Teasha grinned and the pair soon caught up on everything they had been up to. Stephen told stories of his time on the road and what he had been up to during his time off.

With a soft sigh, Stephen looked at his watch, disappointed that time had gone so quick. "Ah've got to get going to the arena."

"Oh." Teasha's smile faded a little. It was true that time flew by when you were enjoying yourself.

"Do yeh want to come with me? Ah know Monica would love to see yeh." Stephen offered before taking one last gulp of his drink.

"No it's fine, you have stuff to do and I'll just be getting in your way." Teasha waved her hands in a flurry. She wanted to say yes, but interfering in Stephens job was something she never planned to do.

"Yeh need to be at the arena for the show later anyway, right?." Teasha nodded, knowing full well that Stephen didn't really have to convince her anymore. "Then come along."

"Okay, okay." Stephen stood up, waiting for Teasha to follow him. As soon as she did, they were out of the cafe and walking back to the hotel. Teasha was only just beginning to realise how hard this would be. Her true feelings were bubbling to the surface, and now with Dawn out of the picture, she was tempted to make a move.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

At the arena, Stephen showed Teasha around. Introducing her to anyone they happened to meet. In all honesty he was just happy to be next to her, hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. He couldn't ask for more. He shook that thought, and let the words scramble in his mind again. He wanted to ask for more but he couldn't. He had taken many risks in his life, but this was one that he was stumbling over, unable to make a decision.

"Finally you're here, Stu's been asking for you. Teasha!" Stephen was quickly sidelined as Monica leapt on Teasha, hugging her tightly. "I was wondering when you would show your face."

"How are you? It's been too long and you work too hard." Teasha laughed. Getting in touch with Monica was difficult, never mind her busy schedule, she always worked nonstop which was why she was the best at her job.

"Trust me I know, Stu tells me all the time. Come on, his locker room is down here." Monica gestured to one of the never ending corridors.

"Nice to see yeh too, Monica." Stephen whined, now being completely ignored.

"I see you every damn day Stephen." Monica and Teasha laughed as Stephen frowned. Before he could get a word in, Monica was dragging Teasha down the corridor.

Stephen watched her, mesmerised as she glanced over her shoulder sending him an apologetic smile. He loved seeing her smile, and he couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious. He wanted her.

He carried on down the corridor, following Monica and Teasha as they laughed and joked with each other. He rolled his suitcase behind him, thinking of all the possible things to say to Teasha. Walking into the locker room he witnessed Stu hugging Teasha, she got along with his friends, another reason to add to his list of why she was perfect.

* * *

><p>Sat front row, Teasha couldn't stop the smile that was spread across her face. Stephen had pulled out all the stops to make her day more memorable than ever. Though she was trying to enjoy her time more than ever, in the back of her mind she knew it would all be over soon. Though she was there on her own, she screamed as loud as she could for Stephen, drowning out those around her. His match against Cody Rhodes was fast and quick paced, battling with each other in and out of the ring.<p>

15 minutes into the match and Stephen won with the high cross, he was celebrating in the ring. Teasha waved at him out of habit but he smiled back, sending her heart racing. Just as he jumped to the outside of the ring, he started brawling with Stephen again. Cody speared him into the steel steps, his head hitting the edge with some force. Cody was pulled away by the referee, leaving Stephen laid out on the floor, slowly picking himself up.

Teasha could only watch on in horror from her position behind the barricade. Stephens forehead was dripping with blood, slowly his face being stained bright red. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to shout something to him, but the shock had taken over her body. Glancing down at her backstage pass, she quickly moved through the crowd of people who were gasping and muttering words of concern. Teasha tried to block their words out as she apologised to those she accidentally bumped into in her hurried state, but they were louder than ever, and the image of Stephen was bright and vivid, his sharp grey eyes glossy and distant.

Not being able to stop herself, she glanced over her shoulder. Stephen had his arm slung over the referee's shoulders, who was doing his best to give him some support. Feeling sick to her stomach Teasha carried on through the arena until she made it outside. Her heart was beating fast against her chest and her couldn't do anything but stand and catch her breath.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Teasha turned sharply, shocked at the voice that had penetrated her thoughts. A young man stood; an employee at the arena by the way of his uniform.

"I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air." She smiled wryly at the young man who nodded and continued his circuit around the arena. Teasha delved into her bag, pulling her phone out and bringing up Monica's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Monica, it's Teasha. Where are you?"

_"Are you okay?"_

"No." Teasha sucked in a breath, trying her best not to cry. Reality had hit her like a freight train. She loved Stephen. She needed him. She just didn't know how to get him. Living half way around the world was her first obstacle.

_"Come back the way Stephen brought you, I'll meet you there."_Teasha quickly made her way outside, trying to trace her footsteps back from her earlier route. Grasping her backstage pass in her hand she flashed it at the security guard.

"She's with me." Teasha was relieved as Monica appeared, pulling her past the security guard. "What's wrong?"

"Stephen." Teasha managed to blurt out, and Monica instantly knew what she was referring to. She, along with many other people, had been watching backstage.

"He's in his locker room now, come on." Monica wrapped her arm across Teasha's shoulders, sending her a warm smile in an effort to comfort her. Monica walked her down the corridor until her phone when off again. "He's a tough guy Teasha, there's nothing that big ginger brute can't take."

Teasha nodded, thanking Monica before she had to rush off. Her words ran through her head. Of course he was a tough guy, but everyone had their weak spots. With a deep breath, Teasha burst into the room, startling Stephen who was bent over rummaging around in his gym bag. "Whoa, lass."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Teasha rushed up to him. Nothing else mattered at that moment other than making sure he wasn't hurt. Her hands moved to cup his face, he had washed some of the blood off but the evidence was still staring back at her. She searched his eyes, worry and concern lining hers.

"Ah'm fine." Stephen smiled, her behaviour didn't surprise him. Her caring and kind nature was one of the most attractive things about her.

"Are you sure?" Stephen wrapped his hands around Teashas' wrists, gently prising her hands away from his face.

"What do ah have to do to make yeh believe me."

"I saw what happened, and the blood.." Teasha trailed off as the image appeared in her mind once again.

"It looks worse than it is." Stephen continued to hold her hands, his thumbs brushing across her soft skin. She let out a little sigh, finally coming to realise that he was right. "You're a sweet friend though." Stephen mentally punched himself. She was more than a friend he knew that, but he couldn't form the words to tell her.

Teashas smile faded, gently tugging her hands from his. "Is that all I am to you?"

"Yeah." Stephen lied, everything in his gut telling him to just tell her what he wanted but he was scared.

"I see, sorry I was worried about you." Teasha couldn't help herself. Stephens words stung. "I'll just go."

Stephen panicked. His chance slipping through his fingers with every passing second. "Teasha, don't go. Ah need yeh, lass." Teasha turned back to look at Stephen, he looked hurt and sad. All the emotions that were mirrored in her own features.

"No, you don't." She needed to get away from him before she broke down completely. Turning around she headed for the door, unable to get out quick enough. Stephens hands gripped onto her shoulders, stopping her mid-step.

"Don't leave me." He pulled her tight against his chest, slipping his arms around her.

"Stephen." Teasha sighed and turned around in his arms. "We're just friends, I get it. Don't do this to me."

"Yer special to me." Teashas mouth was clamped shut. She didn't want to speak, and with Stephens next move neither did he. He pressed his lips against hers, his big hands moving to frame her face. He tilted her head, holding her still so he could do as he pleased. He watched her eyes slip shut, her small hands moving to grip onto his wrists. He couldn't explain his joy as she sighed and melted at his touch. Hip lips gently massaged hers, one big hand slipping to the back of her head, this thick fingers entwining with her hair. The other moved to her neck, gently caressing her soft skin. Pulling back from her he watched the smile creep onto her face. "I don't know how, but we'll make this work. Yer more than just a friend. What do yeh say? Yeh willing to give us a go?"

Waiting on baited breath, Stephen pressed his forehead against hers, praying she would give him the answer he hoped for. Her lips curled into a smile and she brushed her thumb across his cheek. "Only you."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you moxxie23, ThatGirl54, wwemagpie, peeps8705, wades wife and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoyed the second part to that story :) Lou x**


End file.
